Christmas Ball
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: Victoria and her friends gather at her sleepover to discuss dates for the Christmas ball. Vicky is asking Plato, Jemi, Tumble, and Etcetera has her eyes on Tugger. Of course. but who is Teazer gonna ask out? Are all the Junkyard toms crossed off her list?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Little one shot- possibly series- about what happens when Victoria invites her friends over for a sleepover at her den. Cats in this story: Jemima, Victoria, Etcetera, Rumpleteazer. With mentions of the toms! What sleepover doesn't mention guys? Anywho, read, review,blalabala.**

"Hey 'Teazer- put that down!"

"Hell no- thihs is tha bes' stuff Oi've evah toisted!"

"What's this do- oops, sorry Vicky.."

"CETTIE!" Victoria whined as she knelt down to gingerly remove the shattered pieces of glass lying in a disarray on her cleanly slept floor. Etcetera had broken one of her brother's magical props- yet again. It was at times like this that she regretted inviting all of her accident-prone friends for a sleepover.

Jemima knelt down next to her friend, red and black fur contrasting softly with victoria's pearly coat. The wide eyed kitten helped Victoria clear away the broken glass, while Etcetera stood guiltily in the corner next to Rumpleteazer.

"Alright, girls- I have to ask," Victoria started, flopping onto an elongated pillow. Her friend copied. 'Teazer stretched out lazily on Misto's bed, Etcetera dangled off the bookshelf- upside down- and Jemi sat neatly on a tasseled cushion.

"Whot?" Teazer queried in her thickly accented voice, slugging some human cola from a bottle. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Who's everybody asking to the Christmas ball? Lots of loooovely toms out there!" Vicky winked. Her friends looked to her with wide eyes, surprised at the usually docile queen's motivational speech.

Etcetera recovered first, to shriek, "TUGGER! Me and Tugsy are sooooo perfect- I LOVE him!" She squealed, as Jemima and the others nodded their approval.

"Fittes' tom Oi've evah loid oiyes upon.. Dat ass.." Teazer commented, before Jemima hit her over the head with the cushin she'd been sitting on.

"LANGUAGE, RUmple!" Jemima scolded in her gentle tone, before sitting down again and giggling.

"Anyway, who are you asking, 'Teaze?" Victoria asked.

"It better NOT be Tugger!" Etcetera shrieked. 'Teazer rolled her eyes.

"No way! Oi dunno.. "

"How about Alonzoooo? He's so dreamy," Jemima sighed happily.

Teazer shook her head. The other three queens rattled off the name of every tom in the yard- Teazer declined every single suggestion.

Victoria threw her paws in the air. Though the gesture came from irritation, she still managed to do the action fairly gracefully.

"Well, you've declined every suggestion- to hell with it, you may as well ask Macavity himself," Victoria stated sarcastically. 'Teazer smirked.

"Whot ah good oidea!" The calico thief grinned. Victoria's docile expression quickly reverted to one of horror.

"I'm kidding!"

"Oh Vickeh, don' get ya fuhr in ah twist!" Teazer giggled. "Oi'm onleh messin' wiv ya."

Victoria, Jemi and Etcetera sighed in relief. Jemima went on to say she was asking Tumble, and Victoria was asking Plato. That just left the question. Who on earth was 'Teazer going to ask to the Christmas ball?


	2. Mungojerrie

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! The plans I have for this story would take a while to write.. SO instead of having it take place in around late November, it's around October. And it's not gonna be centered just around the Christmas ball. Just another 'Jerrie and 'Teazer story..**

**Usually I write Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer as twins. For this story, I might jsut write it as though they've just met. I can't think of anyone else to suit 'Teazer. **

**Don't own CATS. Nor do I own Popular from Wicked. This chapter is about Mungo meeting 'Teazer and her friends. Bit of a gruesome explanation about Macavity, tbh.**

The London streets have never been a very safe place for a member of the feline breed. Dangerous, loud, infested with humans- any cat brave enough t set foot there was in danger of being captured and, dare I say it, taken in as a pet. What street cat would want that? Cats of the street were often terrorized from certain members of their own breed. The strays in the southern part of the city- near the rivers- were in constant fear of Growltiger, the pirate tom who roamed the Thames. Most of said stray cats were too blinded by fear, they had no clue whatsoever that the notorious pirate was dead.

Other cats were in constant fear of Growltiger's nemesis- Macavity, the Mystery Cat. Truth be told, Macavity instilled more fear into his victims than Growltiger did. The red tom was criminally insane, and loved to prolong his victim's suffering before actually killing them. The Mystery cat was cruel and sadistic- he got some sick thrill from making his prisoners actually beg for death, before inflicting it upon them. Yes, Macavity was evil. And he actually relished in it.

Both toms had their fair share of cats working for them. Growltiger had his crew of fairly stupid cats who joined him in his drunken pirate ways. Macavity, on the other end of teh spectrum, had ranks of well trained toms and queens working under them. Most toms adored their jobs, and worked hard. However, the minority of the henches employed by macavity- queens- were often prisoners who had chosen work over being beaten and hurt by Macavity. The remainder of the queens there were just there for fun, or quite simply, because they had nothing to do. However, many of Macavity's well trained minions had one hope; one aspiration. To reach the safety of the Jellicle Junkyard.

One such cat was Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie was a small calico tom, well trained in the ways of a criminal, yet he was in possession of a fairly kind heart. A quiet tom with a usually shy nature, Mungojerrie was the last cat you'd expect to be a troublemaker. Yet he was. Mungojerrie was notorious among his comrades for being extremely mischievous, and a skilled thief. The small tom loved taking things from people, and would often wander far afield to see what he could take for himself, and perhaps for his boss. Said boss approved of Mungojerrie's actinos- Macavity was proud of the little thief, who had bee working for him since he was a measly kitten. Mungo had been so young- the calico tom just thought that he'd been in the Hideout all his life. Th fact that he'd been a street cat wasn't registered in Mungojerrie's smart, brilliant mind- and Macavity intended to keep it that way. He didn't want his prodigy to be distracted by memories and curiosity about his previous life. In Macavity's eyes, Mungojerrie could do no wrong- He could even be the next Macavity, if he worked hard enough!

It was a cold Thursday morning, perhaps one of the coldest days this year had thrown at Mungojerrie. Snow was rapidly falling from the dim grey sky, landing amidst strands of the calico tom's headfur.

Mungo gave a soft whine- he was freezing, and there was absolutely nowhere he could seek refuge. The tom had gone out on one of his stealing excursions- and had, regrettably, wandered too far afield. Rubbing his upper arms in an attempt to warm up, Mungojerrie shivered and walked on, pausing just outside a rustic old Junkyard. The gates were old and thin, and could definitely be on some form of gothic house. Curious, the tom stepped forwards, about to push these gates open, when the scent of one, maybe two felines coloured the bland air about the small tom. Hissing slightly in anticipation, Mungojerrie darted behind the nearest trash pile- these damn gates were surrounded by them ! He settled back in time to see two toms walking along the outskirts of this junkyard. One was tall and muscular, with a grey tabby fur pattern, and his accomplice was equally tall, yet in posession of a black and white coat with patches.

Both toms eventually walked to another part of the unfamiliar yard, taking their scents with them. Only after a few moments did Mungojerrie allow himself to leave his hiding place. Evident curiosity getting the better of him, the criminal edged around the gates of the yard and stopped just outside, when he heard the laughing voices and singing. Queens. Jerrie smirked and ruffled his headfur- he was a queen's tom, and loved hanging out with the ladies.

**"And though you protest,**

**Your disinterest..**

**I know clandescently...**

**You're gonna grin and bear it,**

**Your new found popularity!**

**Laaaa laaa, laaa laaaa,**

**You'll be popular!**

**Just not, quite as popular, as, ME!"**

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes as he listened to the song. It was now quite clear to Jerrie that this was the Jellicle Junkyard- Macavity's old home. Apparently, these were some of the msot horrible, sickening cats in the entire city, according to 'Jerrie's boss. The tom sat for a few moments, deep in thought, and finally closed upon an idea. He, Mungojerrie, would use this oppurtunity to spy on his boss's sworn nemesis! Yes, indeed- that would be a fantastic plan. Macavity would favour Mungojerrie over his comrades even more than he already did.

Drawn by the idea of praise and approval from London's top criminal, Mungojerrie pushed open the gates, and crept inside, doing his best to act like the frightened cat he'd never been.

A few minutes passed, and an orange queen bustled across the junkyard, many bandages in her arms. Halfway across the neat dirt packed floor, she just happened to turn her head, and caught sight of Mungojerrie huddled against the gates. Dropping her bandages with an ear splitting shriek, the unknown queen bustled over to Jerrie and put a reassuring arm around the surprised tom.

"Oh, you poor child!" She cooed, leading the tom up to some dens. Medicinal and recreational, by the strong smell of antiseptic. A few young queens were sat giggling in a corner, but soon quietened at the presence of Mungojerrie. Said tom smirked and winked, before being sat down on a table. The strange queen from earlier began to fuss over him- clearly thinking he may be hurt.

The queens made their way into another room and shut the door with a resounding slam. Mungo smirked, noticing the appearance of the eldest queen. Calico, like himself- they could be twins, the two of them! And veeeeery good looking, too... Oh yes, this spying trip was going to be veeery fun indeed...


End file.
